


Children and Headaches fan art

by akahime4



Series: Children and Headaches [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired pieces from Children and Headaches, by warlock_female. Where Belladonna's affair with one Dwarvish prince has unexpected consequences....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children and Headaches fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warlock_female](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlock_female/gifts).



> It seems my muse runs wild with the fanfiction lot these days( or Ao3, as it were)! Another fan art based off of a great series, even if it's currently only two chapters long... Still, I like a Dwobbit! Bilbo, so I couldn't help myself! Called Children and Headaches( If it wasn't obvious enough in my title) and I recommend it!
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1052…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1052037/chapters/2105215)


End file.
